Acosadora
by Atashi-sama
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke umm como describirlo pues es un Niño Estudioso Raramente Divertido (NERD) con su cabello en forma de hongo y sus lentes de fondo de botella ademas de que se viste con un sueter y pantalones de vestir y que decir de su caracter pues una roca parece mas sociable que el pero eso no inpide que sea mi mejor amigo o al menos para mi lo es porque el dice soy una acosadora.
1. Chapter 1

Entro por la puerta de su salón con la mirada fija en sus pies y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas,su timidez era casi perceptible y ante todos daba la imagen de una chica tímida e inocente.

Levanto la vista para encontrar un lugar donde se, aunque normalmente se sentaba en los primeros lugares, al ser cambiada de escuela y al no conocer a nadie la incito a sentarse en los últimos puestos, aunque casi todos estaban ocupados por chicos y chicas que hablaban muy enérgicamente entre sonrisas y risas .Y dijo casi porque había un asiento libre justo al lado de la ventana desocupado y al parecer nadie se atrevía a sentarse ahí .

La razón? Pues la vio un chico de su edad aunque para muchos seria clasificado como un nerd o un antisocial chico raro pues tenía la característica de uno ; su cabello negro como la noche y con toques azul eléctrico estaba cortado en forma de hongo quitándole originalidad y sus ojos eran tapados por unos grandes y gruesos lentes, su vestimenta pues solo era un suéter y un pantalón de vestir con unos zapatos pulcramente lustrados, si daba la imagen de u nerd , pero ella en si también era una nerd aunque no con el aspecto de uno así que en pocas palabras se sintió identificada con él (Tiene un raro sentido de identificación ¬¬ ) y tomo la decisión de sentarse junto a él.

Apenas se ubico en su nuevo lugar vio como todos la miraban con una cara de sorpresa extrañeza y rareza (No se qué significa rareza u.u') y también comenzó a escuchar murmullos como "Se sentó al lado del nerd"; "Esta loca como va a hacer eso"; "De seguro le tiene pena" y cosas así.

-Vete –dijo una voz seca y ruda proveniente del asiento del lado; voltio confundida y se encontró con los ojos del chico inteligente (nerd), eran negros incluso más que su cabello.

-Nani? –dijo ella confundida

-Dije que te largues-repitió con la misma voz causándole escalofríos por la espalda

-P-pero e-este a-ahora es mi lugar – susurro – N-no m-me puedo ir

-Si te sientas aquí te aseguro que no tendrás vida social así que te lo digo por tu "bien" largo.

-No me voy a ir –sentencio ella y voltio su mirada al frente al ver como el profesor entraba para saludarlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sintió tan mal en haberle dicho eso ya que él intento prevenirla (Si claro como no) se culpo durante 45 minutos sobre eso al pensarlo mucho se dio cuenta que posiblemente é l (no sabe su nombre XD) se hubiera molestado así que ella decidió intentar hacer las paces.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto en conocerte

-No me importa – Respondió cortante sin siquiera dignarse a voltear

Hinata inhalo y exhalo tres veces para calmarse y no coger su libro y golpearlo en la cabeza

-Y cómo te llamas tu? –Pregunto de nuevo con un poco de dificultad pues ella no era muy buena entablando conversaciones con las personas

- … - Hinata mantuvo su sonrisa por 10 segundos más para luego convertirla en un gesto de aburrimiento al ver que él no se iba a dignar responderle.

-Ey oye sigo esperando tu respuesta -Insistió de nuevo

-Oye tierra llamando a chico misterioso!

Nada

-Oye – repitió tocando su hombro con su dedo – oye ooooye ooyee oye oye OYE

-Uchiha Sasuke – Bufo claramente molesto

-eh?

-Que me llamo Uchiha Sasuke ahora si CALLATE!- Al alzar la voz en la última palabra al sentirse irritado llamando la atención de todos en el salón … si incluso la del profesor

-Alumno podría por favor callarse usted si tanto quiere silencio – menciono un enojado profesor

Risas y risas se escucharon en el salón con murmullos o gritos que decían "El nerd se volvió valiente" "Cuatro ojos cállate tu jajaja"

Hinata lo vio intentando disculparse de corazón por obligarlo a gritar pero vio como el cerraba los ojos murmuraba entre dientes un simple "hump" y volvía su vista a su cuaderno de ejercicios sin prestarle atención a las burlas de sus compañeros (si es que se pueden llamar así).

El sonido del timbre dio por terminada la hora de clase dando paso al receso.

Todos al escuchar el sonido del timbre salieron del aula

Hinata cogió su bento y al ver que Sasuke no estaba salió corriendo a buscarlo tenía que disculparse.

**Ok ok este capítulo no lo avance mucho que digamos pero esta serie es largaaaa va tener segunda temporada o tal vez tercera no se depende XD bueno digamos que yo soy un daño para las actualizaciones y todo eso y bueno quería ponerme una fecha para publicar cada capitulo y no dejarlo tirado y abandonado en una esquina oscura asi que pensé que cada semana publicare un capitulo ummm puede q los publico los viernes o sabados **** por favor déjenme rewies T.T me siento triste si no me los dejan.**


	2. Bento

**Si se supone que lo subiría el viernes pero me emocione y todo eso XD y bueno aquí está la conti espero que les guste **

Salió del aula y se dispuso a seguirlo; al no verlo en el tumulto de gente entro a una salida secundaria y comenzó a pensar en los posibles lugares donde podría estar.

-Si fuera un chico antisocial con un carácter amargo y que posiblemente odie la bulla adonde iría? – Se cuestionaba

Un foco muy luminoso se formo en la cabeza de Hinata

-La biblioteca! – grito y sonrió triunfante mientras se dirigía hacia ahí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió la puerta que daba a la biblioteca y vio que estaba vacía a excepción de un par de alumnos que estaban sentados leyendo libros en silencio.

Busco por toda la biblioteca pero no lo encontró resignándose y saliendo de ahí.

Salió con la cabeza gacha y con una mueca de resignación; por el rabillo del ojo vio la silueta de Sasuke entrando a las escaleras de emergencia.

Corrió hacia donde Sasuke había entrado hace unos momentos.

Al escuchar pasos detrás de él, voltio y vio que los pasos le pertenecían a su compañera de asiento, voltio su cabeza a un lado y lanzó un bufido por lo bajo.

-Como sabias que estaba aquí –Cuestiono él.

-Te.…seguí – Admitió avergonzada

-Eres algún tipo de acosadora no me respondas….dime qué haces aquí? –le pregunto serio mientras alzaba las cejas en señal de molestia.

-Vine a pedirte perdón – Murmuró ella mientras miraba sus pies

-Como sea, ya lo hiciste ahora espero que te vayas de aquí

-Pero….

-Nada de peros quiero estar solo, vete –la interrumpió

-Puedo hacerte compañía? –pregunto ella ignorando lo que había dicho este hace unos momentos

-Te vas a quedar aunque te diga que te vayas – murmuro él mientras se sentaba en una escalera y sacaba un libro dispuesto a ponerse a leer.

-Eso es un sí –dijo ella triunfante mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Saco su bento dispuesta a comerlo cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-Vas a restregarme en la cara qué tu si tienes un bento y yo no – pregunto Sasuke con una voz neutra sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

Hinata se sonrojo de vergüenza y tímidamente le fue acercando su bento a él.

-Desea probarlo…..no soy muy buena cocinera pero…

Sasuke ni espero que terminara de hablar, cogió el bento que ella le extendía y comenzó a comer tenía mucha hambre.

Comió en silencio por 10 minutos mientras Hinata lo miraba esperanzada en que le dejara un poco para que ella también comiera.

Sus esperanzas cayeron junto con su sonrisa cuando Sasuke le entrego su bento vacio mientras volvía a su lectura en silencio.

Hinata intento sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca rara mientras veía que en su bento no había ni un arroz, suspiro pesadamente mientras lo guardaba.

-¿Te gusto? – pregunto Hinata intentando iniciar una conversación

-He probado cosas mejores-fue lo único que respondió

Un tic apareció en la frente de Hinata mientras que intentaba controlar los impulsos de cogerlo del cuello y lanzarlo lejos por ser un tipo tan jodidamente molesto y antisocial.

-Oh – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar luego de unos minutos –y eso es bueno?

-Depende de la perspectiva - respondió

-Oh – Repitió de nuevo "Que rayos le pasaba a ese tipo" se preguntaba mientras se resignaba en tener una conversación normal.

El timbre sonó dando por terminado el receso, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

Sasuke se levanto y salió seguido por Hinata. Cuando llegaron a su aula entraron en silencio y se sentaron mientras que aun llegaban algunos alumnos.

Cuando entro el profesor todos se quedaron en silencio y sacaron sus respectivos cuadernos.

Hinata observo que Sasuke fijaba su total atención ala explicación y sin saber porque lo comenzó a observar

Observo su piel, era nívea y se veía suave; sus ojos detrás de aquellos lentes eran negros como la noche y profundos como un pozo sin fondo; su cabello era igual de embelesador que sus ojos de un negro un poco menos oscuro y con toques azul eléctrico.

Se sonrojo al ver lo que estaba haciendo y voltio su vista al frente intentando poner la mayor atención que podía a la clase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.\(._.)/-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos alistaban sus cosas dispuestos a irse pues la clase ya había acabado.

Cuando Hinata termino de alistar sus cosas se paro dispuesta a irse pero Sasuke le cogió el brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

Voltio confundida.

-Me gustan los tomates y el onigiri asegúrate de traer eso mañana – dijo Sasuke y salió tranquilamente.

Suspiro por lo bajo tendría que preparar ahora dos bentos.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo agradezco sus comentarios me hicieron muy felis XD espero que sigan leyendo.**

**Dejen reviews acepto toda clase de comentarios (¬¬ menos insultos u cosas que me ofendan)**

**Bueno les deseo un feliz Lunes para la gente que esta leyendo hasta el final para ver si digo cuando voy a publicar el siguiente capítulo (XD) , lo publicare ummm no se espero que el viernes y sin más que decir me despido de ustedes BYE BYE. **

_**Un chiste un chiste: **__**"**__**Estaba en mi cama viendo las estrellas cuando de pronto me pregunte…y donde está el techo?"**_


	3. Eso fue un gracias?

Eso fue un gracias?

Capitulo 3

.

.

.

Entro al salón corriendo y jadeando, al ver que no había llegado tarde se enderezo y comenzó a caminar más calmada hacia su respectivo asiento intentando regularizar su agita respiración.

Se sentó y coloco su mochila a un lado suyo , se voltio para saludar a Sasuke con un:

-Ohayo Uchiha-san (todavía no son muy "amigos") – dijo mientras le sonería amablemente recibiendo un simple _hump_ como respuesta mientras no despegaba la vista del libro que tenía enfrente de él.

Comenzó a acomodarse en su lugar y voltio su cabeza un poco al ver como Sasuke metía sin pudor su mano en la mochila de ella y sacaba los dos bentos

-Cual es mío – pregunto mientras miraba los dos taperes.

-El que tiene tapa azul – Respondió ella

Sasuke cogió su respectivo taper y al otro lo metió de nuevo en su lugar.

Al llegar el profesor todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos para prestar atención a su clase luego de darle los buenos días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.\._./-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-

El timbre sonó dando a entender que el esperado receso por fin había llegado.

Mientras el profesor alistaba sus cosas para irse a su próxima clase los alumnos salían a su descanso o sacaban sus respectivos bentos y se ponían a comer junto a sus amigos.

Sasuke guardó todas sus cosas, saco su bento y salió del aula seguido por Hinata que se apresuraba en seguirle el paso y no perderlo de vista.

Ingresaron a las mismas escaleras de emergencias que la otra vez y sentados en una de ellas se dispusieron a comer.

Comieron en silencio y sin claras intenciones de iniciar una conversación entre ellos.

Sasuke estaba de lo mas cómodo en silencio y degustando sus onigiris con tomate (*¬*) ; cuando termino de comer dejo el bento a un lado y dirigió su vista hacia Hinata al no tener que mas observar en aquel lugar que conocía tan bien.

La vio ahí comiendo con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos dirigidos hacia su comida.

La observo con más detenimiento, y noto que encima de su camisa llevaba puesta una sudadera larga y suelta; su falda esta cuatro dedos debajo de su rodilla y sus medias largas le llegaban tan solo un dedo mas debajo de su falda, sus zapatos bueno al menos estaban lustrados.

-Eres poco femenina- se le soltó por casualidad al Uchiha

-Qué? – dijo ella mientras intentaba procesar o que había dicho Sasuke

-Tan solo mírate – dijo señalándola - esa sudadera y esa falda larga dejan mucho que desear en una chica además de que pareces un hombre vestida así.

- Pues antes que me juzgue - Comenzó a decir – Mírese usted "señor elegancia" quiere que le mencione también sus imperfecciones o desea retirar lo dicho

Sasuke había volteado la mirada cuando ella comenzó a hablar y se hizo odios sordos mientras que ni ella se daba cuenta que estaba hablando sola.

Al terminar de hablar observo como el Uchiha estaba mirando un punto muerto demostrando en su expresión que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo dicho por ella.

Suspiro con resignación ese tipo realmente nunca cambiaria, rodo los ojos mientras guardaba su bento aun sin acabar pues se le había quitado el hambre.

-Tengo sed

-"Pues que pena" – Pensó ella

-Ve a comprarme algo, rápido

-O.o porque yo? – Pregunto ella la había tomado por una sirvienta o algo así?

-Porque yo lo digo….y también te digo que te apures pues faltan diez minutos para que acabe el receso

Se paro indignada y salió por la puerta.

Cuando la vio irse sintió un gran alivio y salió de ahí a su clase tan solo faltaba un minuto para que se acabara el break y no quería llegar tarde y quedarse afuera.

Se sentó en su lugar y noto que la chica que se sentaba a su lado (No sabe su nombre u.u) no estaba, no le tomo a mínima importancia a eso y se dispuso a sacar todo lo necesario que requería el profesor que recién había entrado para dictar su clase.

La vio entrar jadeando a la clase , sonrió de lado al ver que era reñida por el profesor, era una tonta solo por no verlo y tener un poco de dignidad iba a tener su respectivo castigo…la sonrisa se le borro por completo al ver que en una mano sostenía una botella de agua; comprendió al instante su retraso ella si le fue a comprar agua suspiro pesadamente mientras fruncía el ceño , "es una tonta" murmuro para si mismo mientras volvía su vista a el cuaderno que tenía en frente suyo.

-Tendrás que quedarte después de clase a escribir 2 000 veces _no debo llegar tarde a clase _– sentencio el profesor mientras le hacia una seña con su mano para que tomara asiento.

Se sentó y le extendió el agua que traía hacia Sasuke y este la cogió para luego voltearse y no dirigirle una mirada siquiera.

La había insultado, la habían castigado y el no se dignaba a decirle un simple y sencillo gracias ,suspiro pesadamente había comprado el agua con SU plata para complacerlo , la razón… no había nada razonable que explicar , lo único que tenía claro era que se iba a quedar un largo rato haciendo planas en sus escuela y lo peor era que ella era demasiado lenta escribiendo.

Al terminar las clases Sasuke se paro y se retiro rápidamente siendo el primero en salir ante una mirada claramente sorprendida de Hinata.

Bajo los ojos mientras comenzaba a escribir repetitivamente "No debo llegar tarde a clases"

Esa iba a ser una muy larga tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-(/).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salió de la academia a las ocho de la noche, si OCHO se le había complicado demasiado escribir las 2000 frases incluso la mano le dolía por el esfuerzo .

Cuando atravesó la puerta vio en la silla del pequeño parque de enfrente a Sasuke mirando el cielo solo y callado.

Al ver que ella estaba observándolo se paro y camino hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Que haces aquí tan tarde – Le pregunto sorprendida

-Veo las estrellas - le dijo mientras se ponía a caminar y le hacia una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera.

Alzo la vista y abrió ligeramente sorprendida los ojos.

-Pero no hay estrellas - susurro para ella misma mientras en su rostro se formaba una diminuta sonrisa.

Corrió para alcanzarlo y vio la botella que le había dado vacía.

-Deberíamos tener una cita – Menciono ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-QUE? – Pregunto claramente extrañado por su comportamiento

-Si , para que me ayudes a parecer un poco mas femenina, tan solo mírame –dijo cogiendo su sudadera – Comienzo a creer que una sudadera no es lo adecuado que debería llevar.

-Tienes razón –Respondió Sasuke

**Aquí estoy de nuevo XD espero que les allá gustado este capítulo adoro que me dejen rewies *-* me siento feliz y me dan ganas de escribir capítulos **** saben recibí un comentario donde me mencionaban que no se podían imaginar a un Sasuke nerd (¬¬) y tome riendas en el asunto XD así que estoy dibujando un Sasuke "nerd" a mi parecer pero en papel (es que todavía no tengo un programa para dibujar en mi maquina) cuando lo termine de hacer les pasarte el link para que lo puedan ver los que gusten ^_^ .**

_**Un chiste un chiste: Como maldice un pollito a otro pollito? …. Caldito seas. (No soy buena contando chistes u.u)**_

**He creado un juego XD como ven no soy buena contando chistes he creado un concurso donde los que deseen me pueden dejar chistes en los rewies que manden. Quien consiga que saque sus chistes en mi sección **_**Un chiste un chiste **_**5 veces será mencionado en mi fic XD(Deben ser buenos chistes ****).**

**Les deseo una bonita semana Y nos leemos el viernes o tal vez antes BYE BYE.**


	4. Espera (version Hinata o algo asi)

Espera

(Versión Hinata…. O algo asi)

Capitulo 4

.

.

.

Había esperado 10 días, 240 horas, 14400 minutos y 51840000 segundos para que llegara aquel sábado donde se suponía se encontrarían con Sasuke a intentar cambiar un poco su imagen.

Pero por mas que se esforzara aun no sabía porque esperar sola sentada en aquel banco situado en la plaza central por tres horas esperando que de algún lugar apareciera Sasuke con una excusa que ella no se tardaría en creer le parecía la espera más larga.

Había llegado un tres minutos después de la hora acordada y desde entonces estaba ahí esperando. De vez en cuando levantándose del banco para buscar con la mirada a su compañero de clase.

Cuando en el reloj marco las 3:30pm desapareció la mas mínima esperanza que Sasuke se dignara a mostrar su presencia.

Se paro con un poco de dificultad pues sus piernas estaban entumecidas por tanto tiempo sentada suspiro por lo bajo, estaba frustrada y de algún modo enojada.

-"Sasuke no ha venido, Sasuke no se ha dignado a llamar al menos, pero eso no me va a detener" - pensaba Hinata mientras se dirigía hacia el centro comercial donde se suponía irían después de encontrarse ahí.

-"Pero aun así no significa que esté del todo bien" – Concluyo en su mente mientras sentía como el camino se volvía borroso y la vista se le nublaba.

Frunció el ceño obligando a las lagrimas que ahora pedían a gritos salir quedarse adentro

- "Estúpida" – Se dijo a si misma –"Esto no es nada"

Se acerco a paso rápido hacia la boletería del cine luego de darle un vistaso rápido a la cartelera.

-Adivino dos entradas para "Amor en el océano" – Pregunto o mas bien afirmo la señorita que atendía mientras le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad.

-Umm no – respondió Hinata un poco confundida – Quiero una entrada para la película "Cuando los zombis atacan en 3D" – termino de decir mientras señalaba en el cartel a que película se refería.

La señorita miro hacia donde Hinata señalaba intentando tontamente esconder su cara de asombro al ver en el cartel a dos zombis encima de una chica intentando comérsela.

-Oh – fue lo único que respondió ella dándole inmediatamente su entrada y sus lentes 3D luego de cobrar el respectivo precio.

Hinata fue hacia la tienda del cine donde compro un combo individual donde tan solo venia palomitas de maíz y una gaseosa, entro a la sala diez minutos antes de que empezará la película.

Bajo las escaleras de la sala hasta situarse en las primeras filas donde la gente escaseaba.

Se acomodo en su respectivo lugar y se puso los lentes.

-"Sasuke no se habría podido poner los lentes y luego de seguro se habría molestado y hubiera dicho algo así como _Hump como si quisiera ponérmelos" – _Pensó Hinata divertida

-No no pienses en nada – se dijo así misma ella también tenía el derecho a enojarse.

Cuando los comerciales de otras películas se hicieron presentes Hinata puso su total atención incluso más de la necesaria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

-"Como llegue a esto" – Pensaba Hinata mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños escuchando como los zombis atacaban a las personas y estas gritaban de dolor.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras cerraba con fuerza los parpados como si eso evitara seguir oyendo aquellos desgarradores gritos, además que la mayoría de gente gritara en el cine no ayudaba mucho que digamos

-"Porque no escogí la otra película" – Se preguntaba Hinata mientras aun tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos en las orejas.

-"A ya se pues porque en la otra el cine estaba repleto de de parejas" – Se respondió a si misma intentando escuchar la voz de su conciencia y no los gritos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió del cine temblando y casi inmediatamente se dirigió hacia los baños.

Se lavó la cara y salió hacia el centro de comidas, ver esa película le había dado de alguna manera hambre.

Pidió una pizza personal y se fue a sentar en una esquina alejada de todos.

Diviso a lo lejos una biblioteca, quiso ir pero ella no estaba ahí para estudiar (solo para ver una película de terror ¬¬).

Cuando estuvo acabando su pizza un chico se le acerco; era alto, de tez un poco morena, cabello castaño y con una cara que mostraba cierta agresividad .

Lo miro un poco sorprendida, se veía que quería decir algo pero ella se adelantó y le entrego un pedazo de su pizza, luego se paro y se retiro del lugar, había hecho una buena acción ese día pensó feliz.

Mientras, en otro lugar, el mismo chico miraba el trozo de pizza, se lo comió con agresividad y frustración eso no quería tan solo le iba a pedir si se podía sentar con ella.

Acaso tenía cara de necesitado?

**Y aquí está el 4 capitulo este es la versión de Hinata el próximo será la versión de Sasuke; también les debo un millón de disculpas por no publicar el viernes pasado es solo que no tenía ganas de escribir además que estaba dibujando para un concurso sasuhina gomen gomen. Creo que les debo una disculpa mas por no hacer la cita xD es que ya todo estaba planeado u.u perdón los que se emocionaron con esta idea. **

**Por favor déjenme rewies me hacen estar happy ^_^ **

_Un chiste un chiste: Que hace un loco gateando en un supermercado?... Busca precios bajos By:Lucero_

**Los otros chistes que me dejaron también me gustaron *o* mucho, de veras!**

**No se rindan si saco 5 de sus chistes aparecerán en mi historia. **


	5. Espera (versión Sasuke)

Espera

(Versión Sasuke)

Capítulo 5

.

.

.

**Explicaciones sobre mi retraso al final T-T pero por ahora disfruten **

"**Sasuke no me pertenece, si quieren reclamar vayan con Hinata"**

Bufo por quinta vez mientras daba repetidas vueltas en su cama buscando una posición cómoda donde dormir, giro su rostro hacia el reloj "3:00am" Maldijo suavemente, maldito sea el que creo las horas, minutos y segundos .Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que no podía encontrar una estúpida posición donde dormir, el calor era abrumante sin contar la bulla que había en el primer piso de su casa.

A su querido hermano mayor, Itachi, se le había ocurrido hacer una fiesta porque según él eso atraía a las chicas, como si a él le importara las criaturas del sexo opuesto , con la única que había hablado era Hinata , pero ella no contaba , ni parecía mujer así que la podía considerar un punto medio.

Y hablando de Hinata, esa tonta de un día para el otro quería que lo (NDA:¬¬ digamos que Sasuke la considera un "lo" y no una "la" xD) acompañara a cambiar de "look" para parecer más una chica ,que rayo, si quería parecerse a una chica que se junte con chicas y aun peor pedirle consejos a él de moda era caer muy ,pero muy bajo, joder acaso quería vestirse con un suéter y pantalones de abuelitos e usar un corte de hongo (NDA: La Hinata de Naruto el Origen ¬¬ no se veía tan mal) No quería ni imaginarse como se vería, además que lo haría perder el tiempo en un centro comercial lleno de personas, la única razón para no negarse era porque también tenía que ir a comprase una calculadora nueva. (NDA: Si claro, como no) .

Voltio su vista de nuevo al reloj '5:00am' "Hasta que hora iba a seguir esa estúpida fiesta!" .Por alguna razón su Nii-san era muy popular ,lo contrario a él, pero su querido hermano tambiend ebia entender que él también necesitaba horas de sueño y las fiestas que organizaba no eran silenciosas, para nada.

Suspiro y se puso de pie, camino hasta el armario, saco unos pantalones y una camisa dirigiéndose inmediatamente al baño, ya se había resignado a dormir algo por ese día.

Entro al baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera; cuando estuvo lista se metió en la relajante agua esperando encontrar un poco de tranquilidad al menos en ese lugar.

Podía escuchar como la fiesta poco a poco terminaba y a los invitados irse

Salió de la bañera terminando su baño y se miró al espejo colgado encima del lavadero, frunció el ceño al ver como unas enormes ojeras aparecían debajo de sus ojos, bostezó y se puso la ropa.

Volvió a ver la hora '6:30am' , se suponía que se iban a encontrar con Hinata a la 1:00pm así que subió al comedor y se sirvió unos cereales con yogur, no tenía ni ganas de bajar a la sala para ver el desastre que había dejado la fiesta ya completamente terminada, podía escuchar a su hermano entrar a su cuarto.

Cuando termino de comer se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes y cogió un libro con ejercicios de Algebra para ir resolviendo mientras pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando empezó a leer los ejercicios sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco sin poder concentrarse bien así que lo dejo de lado y fue a ver la televisión.

Comenzó a ver un programa no muy llamativo pero algo entretenido aunque paso lo mismo que con el libro no se podía concentrar bien así que al aburrirse lo dejo y fue a su cuarto.

Giro su cabeza y vio el reloj '8:00am' suspiro y se hecho en su cama para contemplar el techo dejando su mente en blanco por unos momentos antes de que sus ojos lo traicionaran y se cerraran completamente metiéndolo en un profundo sueño.

-.-.-

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, sonrió internamente, al final si durmió, se desperezo y se levantó de la cama, se sentó en su escritorio y miro la hora 3:20pm abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se paró y aliso su ropa ligeramente arrugada, cogió algo de dinero y salió caminado hacia el paradero.

Se subió a su respectivo bus y se sentó mirando hacia afuera, cuando bajo en su respectivo paradero se detuvo a comprar un agua para tomar mientras caminaba, se suponía que se encontraría con Hinata en la plaza central así que se puso rumbó hacia ahí.

Cuando llego observo que no había nadie así que se dirigió hacia el centro comercial, después de todo tenía que ir a comprar su calculadora y también había oído que habían abierto una nueva biblioteca, pasaría por ahí para comprar algunos libros.

Observo el letrero puesto en la biblioteca "Salimos a almorzar" y no pudo evitar soltar un bufido y fruncir su ceño.

Que se supone que haría hasta que volvieran? ; comenzó a caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo hasta toparse con la puerta del cine. Bueno ya que no tenía nada que hacer no le haría daño ir a ver de ves en cuanto una película así que se dirigió hacia la boletería, solo habían dos películas que estaban libres a esa hora, la primera opción era "Amor en el océano" o "Cuando los zombis atacan e 3D", obviamente eligió la segunda opción sería ridículo entrar a la primera opción, tenía mucho melodrama y seguramente más de una chica se pondría a llorar.

Se dirigió hacia su respectiva sala y sentó al fondo donde podía ver a todos pero nadie lo podía ver a él. Las luces se apagaron y los primeros anuncios de otras películas empezaron.

Bufo de nuevo mientras veía la película , hubiese sido mejor escuchar algunos llantos en vez de gritos, no sabía porque gritaban esa película no podía ser más falsa, había visto un micrófono , bajo la vista de la pantalla y pudo observar que en una de las filas de adelante una chica estaba temblando y cerrando los ojos, rio internamente , si tanto le asustaba entonces no debió de entrar, un grito agudo de una chica hizo que volviera sus ojos a la pantalla para ver otra escena de sangrienta haciéndolo bufar por lo bajo.

Salió del cine y se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca, compro su calculadora (NDA: Si, en las bibliotecas también venden calculadoras ¬¬) y uno que otro libro , al salir sintió como lo empujaban por detrás tirando al suelo su calculadora nueva y sus libros recién comprados solo escuchó una risa acompaña de un "Ten cuidado para la próxima nerd, estorbas en mi camino"

Bajo la cabeza, pero no en señal de rendirse sino en señal de indignación y molestia, Recogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Pero algo lo detuvo , vio a lo lejos a un chico familiar o eso creyó porque al darse cuenta resulto se una chica, entonces rápidamente lo relaciono "Chica que se parece a un chico = Hinata" Pero algo más le llamo la atención ella le daba algo al chico que acababa de golpearlo. Como si estuviera recompensándolo…. Frunció el ceño y voltio la cabeza con indignación, sabía que no debía juntarse nunca con personas que parecían amables, nunca lo eran. Ella había mandado a ese tipo a molestarlo fue lo que pensó.

**En primer lugar les debo un millón no un trillón de disculpas por no haber publicado nada en tanto tiempo, es que he estado más ocupada dibujando y esas cosa, además de que he empezado a tener más cariño por otra pareja (No importa siempre estaré en el SasuHina) …. Es el SasuNaru ¬¬ si lo sé es raro pero tiene un no sé qué que me gusta _ xD pero eso no significa que dejare de lado este fic :D**

**Por otro lado apuesto a que no era lo que esperaban de este capítulo. De hecho yo tampoco lo esperaba así ._. simplemente se me vino a la cabeza esta idea y se me hizo más interesante xD. Además en uno de los comentarios dijeron que el chico de él anterior capitulo era Kiba, para serles sincera ese chico no era nadie importante .-. Solo describí a un chico común y corriente pero ahora que he vuelto a leer como lo describí creo que tenían razón XD incluso yo me sorprendí y estoy considerando la idea de meter en la historia a Kiba.**

_**Un chiste Un chiste: Por qué se suicidó el libro de matemáticas? … Porque tenía muchos problemas By:**__**lauriitta01**_

**Sigue así y pronto aparecerás en mi historia :D**

**Eh estado pensándolo mucho y para pedirles disculpas voy a hacer un pequeño juego; es cortito :D En el próximo capítulo, al final voy a poner una sección llamada **_**Pregúntale ah….. **_**Donde podrán preguntar cosas a los personajes de mi historia bueno exactamente a uno xD y el primero a entrevistar será Sasuke, luego pondremos a otro dejen sus preguntas en los rewies ;) y nos vemos (Nos leemos) a la próximas bye :D. **


End file.
